


The Encounter

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Begging, Community: daily_deviant, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Missing Canon, Missing Scene, Ravishing, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Tattoos, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black learned a great many things from Severus Snape.  Things about himself, and Snape, that would change the course of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vividzephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividzephyr/gifts).



§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Lazing on his bed, Regulus Black wallowed in luxury. His long hair, grown out after his mother had disowned his brother, Si- his brother, spread out in a dark mass across the fine lawn of his pillows. He held up his hand—thin, aristocratic, indolent—to inspect the vial he’d “creatively borrowed” from Uncle Cygnus’ laboratory. His smile was soft, yet the look in his eyes was hard.

He turned his arm and looked at the Dark Mark etched into his skin a week earlier. It didn’t burn anymore, nor did it itch like it had. Unfortunately, the edges of the tattoo were limned with green, a certain sign that a call from the Dark Lord was impending. The thin smile became a smirk as he thought of how he’d celebrate his first foray as a Death Eater...and who he’d choose as his companion. He wrapped his fingers tight around the vial and brought his fist to his chest. “Soon,” he whispered into the growing darkness.

~~~~~~~~~

Leaves crackled under their feet as they approached the target. Several minutes later the Muggles shrieked at the horrors the Death Eaters conjured and ran from them, into the dark forest around the secluded manor the Dark Lord had sent Regulus and Severus Snape to raid. Neither one of them followed the Muggles, merely casting vicious Dark hexes after them with negligent flicks of their wands. Once the manor was empty and silent but for the ringing of their boot heels, Regulus pushed his mask off his face and grinned down at Snape.

“A good night’s work, wouldn’t you say, Snape?” Regulus laughed. He reached out and pulled Snape’s mask from his face. “What say we desecrate this place of Light so that it’s thoroughly _debauched_?”

“Give me back the damned mask, Black,” Snape snarled. He grabbed for it and then grunted as he was brought up, hard, against Regulus’ chest, one of Regulus’ long arms wrapped around his waist while the other teased Snape with the mask. “What is the meaning of this?” Snape asked with a hiss.

“Why, Snape, I just want to be thorough, as I’ve said. The Dark Lord’s plan calls for ruining the magic of this place, of denying those of Dumbledore’s ilk a place of refuge. Don’t you _want_ to help me do this?” Regulus ground his aching cock against Snape’s hipbone, letting him know it wouldn’t be _hard_ work on his part. A sharp pain in his side didn’t deter Regulus as he let his hands smooth over Snape’s body, hidden under those concealing robes.

“How did you do that? I never felt your wand move.” Regulus tossed Snape’s mask aside and wrapped his arms around Snape, pulling him even closer and ignoring the threat. 

“Get your hands off of me, Black,” Snape said softly, dangerously. His wand was stabbing into Regulus’ ribs. “I want my mask and my freedom.” His voice was cold enough to freeze a less determined man’s bollocks off.

“I want you, Severus,” Regulus said softly. Then he bent his head, pressed his lips to Snape’s, and kissed him. Snape stood stock-still within the embrace until Regulus’ tongue traced the seam of his compressed lips and pushed past them to taste, to plunge, to plunder. Someone moaned as Snape’s arms jerkily grasped Regulus’ waist.

Suddenly, Snape reared back, biting Regulus’ tongue as he moved. “No! No, I will not be party to this...this travesty,” he gasped out. His sallow features were flushed, and Regulus began pressing nibbling kisses along a sharp cheekbone as one hand smoothed down Snape’s back to palm his buttock and press them back together.

“Not a travesty, Severus,” Regulus murmured against Snape’s heated skin. “Should I beg? Would you have me crawl over this floor to lick your boots and then your cock? I’ll do it, Snape. You know I’ll do anything to get what I want.” He massaged Snape’s arse and then stole another breathtaking kiss. Snape’s body shivered within Regulus’ arms, vibrating with each touch of tongue and hand, each change of pressure within their kiss. Regulus scarcely felt Snape’s wand disappear from his side, the threat removed for the time being. 

“I...I don’t...” Snape gasped out as Regulus laved his ear, sucking on the skin behind it before he bit down on the fluttering vein there. “Ngh...” Snape’s knees buckled and he had to hold onto Regulus’ taller form. His eyes were closed, the lashes fanning out and making him look deceptively innocent.

Regulus leaned back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I want you to perform the Dark Lord’s ritual with me, Severus. I want to do this as the dark wizards of old did it, with skin and flesh and fucking.” He pulled his wand out and undid every clasp and button on their clothes with a muttered spell. “I want to succeed at this. Will you help me?” Regulus leaned closer to Snape, and whispered, “This will secure our places with the Dark Lord, Severus. I’ve seen how you watch him, how your eyes follow him.”

Snape’s dark eyes snapped open. “You’ve seen?” he breathed out. A shutter fell behind his eyes and Regulus wondered what other secrets Snape held close, then he felt Snape’s cock pulse against his and decided sex was more important.

Regulus let the question hang in the air as he licked and tasted Snape’s throat. His hands smoothed down his soon-to-be lover’s lean back, mapping the knobs of his prominent spine even through the thick robes. Snape’s groans made Regulus smile against his skin, just before he bit down and made the man shudder in his arms. When he leaned back, Snape was watching him from under hooded eyes. 

“Only your lust for prestige and power, Snape. You forget, I watched you in Slytherin, fighting for every scrap of recognition. Now? Now you’re a powerful master of Dark Arts, probably darker than even a Black is born into. I want those dark powers with me as I complete this ritual.”

Snape shrugged and wriggled until Regulus let him go and took a step back. “Don’t you mean Sex Magic, Black? That’s a fallacy. There’s no magic in sexual ritual, only release and pain.”

“No, Severus, no. We can secure this manor’s magic and find pleasure together doing it.” Regulus stripped off his clothing quickly— but, keeping his half-boots on—and reached for Snape’s, batting aside the other man’s hands with ease as his shoved heavy wool and worn cotton aside to reveal Snape’s bony form. Regulus’ cock bobbed, filling at the sight of Snape’s thin body, the Dark Mark finally revealed as Snape let the sleeves of his Death Eater robes fell away.

“You always have to have your way, don’t you, Black?” Snape huffed. The only thing he wore was a wand holster, on the arm that bore no Dark Mark, his greying pants and tall, finely-tooled boots. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Fine, bloody well fine! Let’s get the fucking over and done with!” Snape Banished his underwear with a grimace as Regulus’ eyes roved over his body.

“Come!” With one hand clasping Snape’s hand and the other his wand, Regulus strode into the manor’s great room. They passed ancient suits of armour and faded tapestries until they came to the requisite animal skin rug near the hearth. Regulus spun Snape and gracefully fell with him onto the rug.

“What are you wearing?” Snape asked. “Something hit me. From around your neck.” His hand reached up and seemed to grab at something invisible between his index finger and thumb. His chest rubbed against Regulus’ with each word, making it hard to concentrate.

“ _Finite Incantatem._ That, dear Severus, is something to add piquancy to our ritual.” Regulus pulled the vial from the thong he’d worn it upon. “Sniff. I know your potion mastery is but months old, but you’ll know what this is.”

A practiced motion had the cork out the vial. Snape waited for the fumes to ease out of the vial and then he wafted a handful toward his nose. A sniff and he was smiling, writhing unselfconsciously on Regulus. “You found a Lust Potion,” he sighed. “Smell some yourself.”

Regulus reached over and took the open vial from Snape, sipping at the potion, then pulling Severus into an open-mouthed kiss to share it. They sucked each other’s tongues and kissed and moaned until Regulus had to breathe. He pushed Snape down so the man could lick his chest and imbibed more of the Lust Potion after dribbling it on Severus’ skin. Once his mouth was coated, Regulus pulled Snape away from leaving love-bites across his collarbones and shared the potion again.

“Severus...” Regulus gasped as the other man’s hands were wringing sizzling thunderbolts of pleasure from every tug of his cock, every tantalizing brush of dextrous fingers against his bollocks. “Severus, do you know the Binding of Light Ritual?”

“What Dark Wizard doesn’t?” Severus muttered against Regulus’ throat. “Why?” Severus turned his head and pulled his wand out of its holster with his teeth. He slid the wand across Regulus’ throat, the thrum of unfocused magic heating their blood and enhancing the Lust Potion.

“We need to... _Oh, gods, squeeze my bollocks, you bastard! Squeeze them..._ ” Regulus bit his lip as Snape did as he was told, tugging his cock and pulling his bollocks down with just enough pressure for the pain to leaven the pleasure. “Ah, Morgana’s tits, Severus! I can’t spend myself until one of us is buggered senseless on this animal hide.”

“I’ve never had a cock up my fundament, Black,” Severus groaned as he began suckling Regulus’ nipples, going from one to the other with biting kisses.

“A virgin, Severus? Oh, Merlin, you’ll kill me...” Regulus felt his body tingling and vibrating under Snape’s hands and lips, his cockhead pearling with pre-come as Severus’ snaggled teeth caught at his sensitized nipples.

“Not a virgin so much as a man who hasn’t been fucked,” Severus mumbled around a mouthful of Regulus’ chest. He began to slither down, leaving scratches and bites to mark his passage toward the nest of midnight black curls surrounding Regulus’ throbbing cock. 

Severus’ breath on his cockhead was Regulus’ only warning as it was sucked in and squeezed just as tightly as his bollocks had been. He whimpered as Severus’ throat rippled around his cock and the tip of Severus’ wicked, _wicked_ wand was pressed against the tight ring of muscle hidden between his arse cheeks. The intense massage of Snape’s throat and the tingle of magic against his arsehole drove Regulus over the edge and he spent himself down Severus Snape’s amazing throat. His screams were still echoing as Snape wrung every last ounce of pleasure from Regulus’ lax body.

Minutes, hours, eons later, Regulus found himself splayed out on the animal skin, on his stomach, his arse presented for mounting by a pile of pillows under his hips. He writhed and wrenched, but to no avail. A spell held him pinned down. He turned his head and saw Snape sitting—still naked—in a velvet-upholstered chair, a bottle of something in one hand and what was left of the Lust Potion in the other. He was rubbing his cock with the bottle.

“Severus,” he groaned. “Free me. Free me so we can complete the ritual and deny the Light.”

“It’s begun, you supercilious dilettante,” Snape responded. He took a swig from the bottle and then set it down as the chair’s side. He leaned forward, his cock bobbing with the movement, bollocks rolling in their sac and enticing Regulus’ lust-filled gaze.

“Please, Severus,” Regulus whined. “Let me bugger you. I can make it so you only feel the pleasure, the exquisite sense of connection and fullness as I push inside you.” He widened his eyes, pleading for the chance to relieve Severus of his virginity, which any Dark Wizard knew would add to the power of the ritual. “I can make you forget your na—”

“‘Forget my name’, is it?” Snape finished with a sneer. He slipped from the chair and crawled toward Regulus, who unfortunately couldn’t tear his eyes away from Snape’s swinging cock and bouncing bollocks, the wavering flames in the fireplace hiding more than they revealed. “I told you I’ve never been buggered, Black. Besides, I’ve already painted the symbols on you, smeared the potion into your arse...” His voice faded away as he sniffed Regulus’ skin, that long proboscis pressing and fluttered with each deep breath. “I can smell the magic on you, the herbs, the potion base...”

Snape knelt and sat back on his calves, his cock mere inches away from Regulus’ mouth. He ignored Regulus’ moans and the licking of his lips as he expounded. “You should know that all Potions Masters protect themselves by ingesting small amounts of potions, building up a resistance to them.” Snape leaned forward and teased Regulus by painting his lips with pre-come and then pulling away before Black’s tongue could dart out far enough to take a swipe. “I brought you off, Black,” Snape hissed, “so I could do the ritual _properly_ and reap the rewards of the Dark Lord’s regard.”

“Severus, please...” Regulus twitched and found it only pushed his arse up higher and his legs farther apart.

A clock began tolling and Snape crawled around Regulus’ bound body. When he shuffled over Regulus’ leg, the whining began in earnest. “No...no, Severus...my mother will kill me,” Regulus moaned brokenly even as his body welcomed Severus’ thumb as it pushed past the tight muscles of his arsehole. “Blacks don’t get buggered!” he groaned.

“That’s it. Push back, let me loosen those muscles and it won’t hurt, Black.” Snape pulled and pushed his thumb into Regulus’ channel, over and over, until Regulus was pushing back, his body begging to be filled. “You’ll find out why I never bottom, pureblood,” Snape spit out, “and you’ll find out why _you_ were made for it.” Snape’s thumb left Regulus’ arse with an audible pop.

Severus draped himself over Regulus’ back, his cock sliding between Regulus’ legs to bob against his bollocks. “Think of magic, Black. Think of its texture, its scent, its warmth.” A shift of his body and then Snape’s cockhead nudged at those still tight muscles guarding Regulus’ heat. Suddenly he pushed in, gasping out the basics of the ritual. “Think of the power in magic... _so bloody tight, Black_...the unfocused... _nuh_...heat.” Snape was seated balls’-deep and both of them were breathing hard, the air seeming to thicken around them. He reached out, his arms long enough that their Dark Marks were only separated by the flesh and bone of Regulus’ arm.

“Think of the brilliance of magic and its essence in the ethereal dark.” Snape pulled back until only his cockhead was held inside Regulus’ channel, then he thrust back in to stop when their bollocks knocked together. “Think...think of power...think of freeing that power... _think of bright, clean power..._ ” With each phrase, Snape see-sawed in and out of Regulus, the heaviness of the air increasing in response.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Black.” Snape pulled out completely and draped himself over Regulus’ back again. He whispered into Regulus’ ear, “I want you to picture a flame, a blue flame, one that never wavers, that will always light the way for those who seek it.” He licked Regulus’ ear and felt the _frisson_ of desire that skittered along Black’s spine. “Can you do that for me, Black?” he asked with a nipping kiss of Regulus’ ear.

“Yes, oh, bloody gods... _yes!_ ” Regulus moaned out. He felt so empty without Severus’ cock inside him, sucking the heat from his body.

“Nguh!” Snape rammed himself inside Regulus’ channel and then reamed him, each thrust and pull back harsher, the energy around them building. Those thin lips muttered against Regulus’ skin, the barely audible words devolving into guttural sounds. Soon he was grunting over Regulus’ back, his strong fingers digging into Black’s hips as if he were going to fly away with every reaction. Snape shook and groaned and bit, using Regulus in the most primitive, passionate manner. He stilled suddenly and damp heat filled Regulus’ arse, Snape’s cock pulsing inside him. Those tremors and the gush of heat set off Regulus and he exploded without being touched. 

“ _So mote it be!_ ” Snape gasped out.

Just before he pulled out of Regulus, Snape pulled Regulus up, smearing his hands with Black’s spendings to paint more symbols on his body. When he slipped from Regulus’ body, his own seed was used to decorate Black’s back. Their Dark Marks burned, the snakes in them twisting in agitation. The air became almost too thick to breathe and then, in the blink of an eye, the heaviness was gone and only the musky scents of sex and sweat remained and the Dark Marks were quiescent once more.

“Get up, Black.” Snape stood, wavering slightly as he began dressing. “We have to tell the Dark Lord we’ve completed the task he set us.” His dark eyes never strayed to Regulus’ sated body.

“Give a man a minute, Severus!” Regulus shook his head and crawled to the velvet chair, pulling himself up by the arms until he could collapse into the seat. “You suck my soul from my cock, you bugger me senseless in a ritual, and now you want me to rush right over to the Dark Lord’s side with all my wits intact?”

“I’ll assume that’s a rhetorical question, Black.” The last button on Snape’s vest slid through its hole and he shrugged into his Death Eater’s robes. “Either come with me or wallow like the idle parasite you are. Makes no difference to me. _Accio mask!_ ” Snape’s mask slid out from under Regulus’ robes and flew to Snape’s outstretched hand.

“Why are you so cold, Severus?” Regulus leaned his head back, too worn out by potion and passion to care right away whether he crowed to the Dark Lord or not. “We could be...good together.”

Snape turned in a swirl of black robes and stalked over to the chair to glower at Regulus. “There is _no_ us, Black. There is _no place_ for us in the Dark Lord’s world. He has as much use for shirt-lifters as he has for Mudbloods.” Snape averted his face to stare into the coals of the fireplace. “I shall have no issue, Black. That’s tantamount to denying the Dark Lord more minions. So,” Snape said as he turned back to Regulus, “I reiterate: there is no _us_.” He put on his mask and held up his wand. For a second, Snape looked at Black, an unreadable expression in his shadowed eyes and then he apparated away.

Regulus stared into the dying coals. An hour passed and the farthest wards were triggered. The amplified sounds of people moving about, of Muggle police sirens roused him, and he dressed hurriedly. As Regulus held his wand up to apparate away, a phrase Severus had used during the ritual came to him: _a blue flame, one that never wavers, that will always light the way for those who seek it._

Regulus looked around the manor with assessing eyes as a slow smile blossomed on his face. “Why you crafty buggerer, you,” he whispered. “A blue flame...dark rituals call for a black flame,” he murmured. Something shivered within his mind as ideas crumbled and reformed. One stood out above the others: _Queers had no place in the Dark Lord’s world, but they might find one in Dumbledore’s._ Regulus kept that thought quiet and hidden behind a great many others, but he never stopped thanking Snape for opening his body...and inadvertently showing him there was something more to living.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Daily_deviant’s [Kinky Kristmas 2011 Wish Fulfilled](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/451935.html) for: Vividzephyr (Links to the original post.)  
>  **A/N:** Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Sighing_selkie. A great sounding board, a purveyor of good and thoughtful opinions...this fic wouldn’t be what it is without the skilful polishing of my wit.


End file.
